Inuyasha Meets Magic Knight Rayearth
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: The jewel's been shattered...again. This time Kagome goes to her brother Lantis for help. When Eagle sees her again could he want more than friendship from her? Will the Lantis be the overprotective big brother and say 'no' to thier sparking relationship?
1. The Sister of Lantis

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: I own no one. This is an Inuyasha/Magic Knight Rayearth crossover. The pairings are as followed:

Umi/Ascot

Hikaru/Lantis

Fuu/Ferio

Kagome/Eagle Vision

Sango/Miroku

Inuyasha/Kikyo

Chapter 1: The Sister of Lantis

Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu walked through the halls looking for their boyfriends so they could go on their picnic. "Maybe they're already at the spot." Fuu suggested. "Maybe. Look its Lantis. Lantis!" Hikaru yelled latching onto the figures waist. "Hey! Get off me you freak!" The figure said. "Uh… sorry we're looking for some people named Lantis, Ascot, and Ferio. You see we were supposed to meet them for a picnic and from behind you look like Lantis." Umi said. "Right well as you can plainly see I'm not him so get off me." The girl snapped back, pushing Hikaru to the ground. "Kagome, what are you doing here this early?" Lantis asked walking up to the girls with Eagle Vision. "Hey! I was looking for you so that I could show you my miko abilities I've mastered. The family I lived with was really kind to me." Kagome said walking away with him. "Whoa! He just totally blew you off like you didn't even exist. And that girl was such a snob. I can't see how Lantis can be around her." Umi said shocked. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Fuu said putting her arm around her shocked friend. "Nothing's wrong with him. That's just how he acts when ever Kagome came back from Earth. You see that girl is Lantis' sister, Kagome. She was studying abroad in Japan close to where you live. And considering Kagome's good mood she's back for a while. Come on you three your boyfriends miss you." Eagle Vision said laughing at their confused faces. After a couple minutes of walking they saw Kagome and Mokona hugging at the picnic site. "Hey guys we finally made it. Now lets eat" Hikaru said holding up the picnic basket they brought. "Good. I'm starving." Ferio said pulling Fuu into his lap. "I'll drink to that." Ascot said doing the same thing with Umi. Lantis said nothing as he pulled Hikaru into his lap. "Welcome back Kagome. So, how long will you grace us with your presence this time?" Eagle asked sitting next to her. "Thanks Eagle and about a week. Oh and I'm sorry for how rude I was to you three in the hall. I was frustrated and lost because someone didn't give me a map. Lantis." Kagome said biting into her sandwich. "You said you didn't need one." Lantis said. "A week? You just got here." Eagle said spraying Mokona with wine. "Careful Eagle. And don't worry about the hallway incident it was my fault for thinking you were Lantis." Hikaru said cleaning off Mokona. "Alright if you're sure. But yes a week maybe less. And that's what I want to talk to you about Lantis. You remember that thing that happened about two years ago, in the _past_?" Kagome asked emphasizing past. "No, why what happened?" Lantis asked. "Oh you mean that thing that you broke that you hate telling people about?" Ascot asked. "Yeah. And then you had to travel all over Japan to find it. And gathered the whole thing and then broke it again?" Ferio asked. "Yes! Ascot and Ferio are on the right page. Do you remember now Lantis?" Kagome asked with stars in her eyes. "Nope sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." Lantis said lying down and putting his head on Hikaru's lap. "Lantis. Eagle please tell me you remember what I'm talking about." Kagome asked clinging onto his arm on the verge of tears. "Of course I remember Kagome. How could I not? You tell the story every time you come back here." Eagle said putting his arm around her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Um… I don't want to sound behind in the times but what the hell are you talking about?" Umi asked voicing the question on the other two girls mind. "Well it all started two years ago, when I was fifteen, on the Higurashi Shrine grounds… (Insert story). And then I broke it, again. So that will be another one and a half years of my life gone." Kagome said. "Okay let me get this straight. You travel back in time?" Hikaru asked. "Yep." Kagome said. "You're collecting the legendary Shikon no Tama with a half-dog demon, a fox kit, a perverted monk, a demon slayer and her demonic neko and a clay pot?" Fuu asked confused. "Pretty much. Except you forgot the part about the clay pot being a bitch that really needs to die." Kagome said ripping up her napkin. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy before they noticed the bits of napkin had caught fire. "So let me guess you want me, Eagle, the girls, Ascot, and Ferio to come with you to Feudal Japan to help defeat Naraku." Lantis said. "Yeah. Can you? I'll do anything." Kagome pleaded. "Let us sleep on it Kagome. This isn't an easy decision to make. Mokona can take you to your room so you don't get lost." Ascot said standing up and stretching. "All right. Well good-night you guys. See you in the morning." Kagome said hugging the guys before she and the girls went to their room. "So we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Fuu." "Hikaru." "Umi." "Oh right. I'm Kagome. Sister to Zagoto and Lantis." She said happily. "You're related to Zagoto and Lantis!" The three girls yelled forgetting that Eagle had already said that. "Yep. Well good-night." Kagome said casually going into her room with Mokona leaving the three girls stunned in the hallway.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Oh I "forgot" to mention Kikyo travels with the Inu-gang.

Kagome: Forgot my ass! You know I hate Kikyo.

Kikyo: At least we have that in common.

Kagome: Shut the hell up! I'm not talking to you.

Kikyo: Make me bitch! Kagome pounces on Kikyo and starts wrestling with her

Handsoffmyfluffy: Right well this going to take a while so review. Grabs popcorn and soda and watches Kagome and Kikyo


	2. Overprotective Brother

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: This is the second chappie I'm so happy. Oh and Kagome and Kikyo have finally stopped fighting due to boyfriends breaking up the fight.

Kagome: Dammit! Eagle let me go I need to kill Kikyo!

Kikyo: Inuyasha please let me go. I must kill that copy of me.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Okay enough of this. Both of you shut the hell up. Review you peeps.

Chapter 2: Overprotective Brother

Kagome screamed in frustration for the hundredth time in one hour. "Mokona! Have you seen my bag of cloths?" Kagome asked walking out of her walk in closet. Knock, knock, knock "PU!" Mokona yelled hopping towards the door. "This better be good. I'm busy." Kagome said opening the door. "Hey Kagome you left your bag in the hallway. I thought you might need it." Eagle said holding up her bag. "Oh. Right sorry, Eagle come on in." Kagome said blushing and stepping to the side so Eagle could walk in. "Nice room. And we've made a decision about coming back to Earth with you to help find the rest of the jewel." Eagle said seriously. "Really what is it?" Kagome asked turning away from the dresser drawers. "Well we've decided to help you. I mean Lantis hasn't seen you in what seven months? And he wants to spend time with his favorite sister. Plus it will give us time to talk about the good old days when we were both little and used to bug Zagoto. Do you remember those days?" Eagle asked sitting on Kagome's bed and pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "How could I forget? We used to dye his cloths every color he hated." Kagome said leaning into Eagle's chest. 'Ask her.' 'I can't ask her, she's my best friend's sister.' 'So that never stopped you from giving her flowers when she was visiting.' 'Go away.' 'No I don't think I will. But thanks for the offer.' "GO AWAY!" Eagle yelled standing up so fast that Kagome fell to the floor with a thud. "Um… Eagle. Are you alright?" Kagome asked picking up Mokona and standing up. "I'm fine. But thank you for asking." Eagle said laughing. "You scare me sometimes. You know that?" Kagome said placing Mokona on the floor. "Oh really?" Eagle asked standing behind her. He picked her up and threw her on her bed and pounced on her. "Oh please not that." Kagome pleaded. "Tickle war!" Eagle said tickling her sides. "Eagle giggle stop scream please." Kagome said with tears pouring down her face. "Never. Mokona not my neck." Eagle said as Kagome wiggled out from under him. "Great job Mokona. Take this you jerk." Kagome said grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it. "Oh so that's how you want to play is it? Well I can live with that." Eagle said hitting her back with another pillow. As Kagome was dodging one of his blows her foot got tangled in his cape and she fell bringing him down with her. "Ouch. Sorry Eagle. Are you okay?" Kagome asked looking up from his chest. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you?" Eagle asked shaking his head a little to clear it from the little spots in his line of vision from the impact of the fall. "Yeah I'm fine. My ankle's a little sore though. Your hair's a mess." Kagome said giggling as she fixed his hair. "You're one to talk." Eagle said as Kagome's door flew open. "What happened? We heard screaming and a crash." Lantis said followed by the girls and the rest of the boys. "We're fine. Just catching up a little. Right Eagle?" Kagome said. "Got that right." Eagle said grinning at her. "Go back to bed you guys. Hikaru take Mokona with you." Lantis said over his shoulder to Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Ascot, and Ferio. They all mumbled about people being to loud in the middle of the night before closing the door. "Get off him." Lantis growled pulling Kagome off of Eagle and pushing her behind him. Eagle stood up and looked confused at Lantis' glare. "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?" Lantis asked him. "What are you talking about? We were just catching up." Eagle said. "Like hell you were. Then explain why Kagome was on top of you? I expect this from that monk I've heard about but not you Eagle. Stay away from my sister. For good or else." Lantis said taking a threatening step towards Eagle Vision. "Like we said we were having a remembrance of old times. Are you that stupid that you already forgot? And you can't tell us when to see each other." Eagle said not backing down. Lantis, out of rage and frustration, punched Eagle and sent him into the thick, brick wall sending dust everywhere. "Eagle!" Kagome screamed. Eagle stood up and staggered towards the door while whipping blood off his face and holding the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lantis turning and still dragging Kagome behind him. His eyes softened when he saw Kagome on the verge of tears. "Lantis how could you?" Kagome asked as her door closed. "Kagome I know what goes on in his head. You don't." Lantis said stepping away from her. "Apparently you don't. We're friends nothing more nothing less. You don't even know what goes on in your own head so how can you know what goes on in his?" Kagome asked running out of her room crying. Lantis' eyes widened in realization to what she said. He sighed and followed the sound of his sister's sobs. When he reached the garden he saw her asleep with her head on the fountain with her arms crossed under her head to use as a pillow. He sighed again and picked her up and taking her to her room. 'Geez, I hope she isn't PMSing.' Lantis thought putting her in her bed and covering her with the blanket. He looked over at the wall that he punched Eagle into and cringed. He could see blood where his head hit the concrete. "I'll have to get Ferio to fix that. God I hate teenagers." Lantis said walking out of her room towards his.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I'm done. Poor Eagle. I'm sorry. You aren't hurt are you?

Eagle: Its okay, I forgive you. And as for being hurt, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? Handsoffmyfluffy and Eagle argue about crazy fanfic writers and their stupid questions

Lantis: Right well while they're fighting it's your job to review. So review. Review. OH MY GOD REVIEW! AHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
